TOGETHER
by Hogwarts-mania
Summary: Over five years from Hogwarts the gang has split up. One day hermione finds her self in love with Malfoy! Will their love last?
1. the meeting

Hi and welcome I've already written this story but I've decided to rewrite it because I know that I can make it better.

Prolog:

Five years after the gang left Hogwarts, and went on with their lives, they drew farther and farther apart from each other, Harry, a new Husband and father is juggling 2 jobs as an Auour and a Quidditch captain. Ron, a new husband and a soon to be father is working as the minister of magic. And Hermione isn't married and is not expecting a child; the good news is that she is a very successful doctor. This story is mostly going to be on the life of Dr. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. Hermione was sitting in a coffee shop one day when who should walk by but Malfoy. What was he doing in a not so rich town?

Instead of speaking out Hermione watched his actions through the park while sipping her ice-cold lemonade. Then he spotted her; he walked casually over and smirked. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a calm voice.

"I can't just happen to walk over and join you for whatever it is that you're drinking?" Malfoy said back in an equally calm tone.

Hermione looked him over to see if he was planning anything but it turns out that he wasn't so she let him stay. Every so often Hermione would look up over her book and catch him staring at her. 

"What are you looking at? It's very unsettling." Said Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry. Just I haven't seen you in a while. Something's different." said Malfoy looking her over again.

Indeed there was something different. Hermione's hair wasn't a bush but in softer curls and swept into a clip, her figure wasn't covered in robes or her doctors jacket but lined in a nice blue summer dress. 

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for work! I'm sorry but I have to get going." Said Hermione, shoving her book into a bottle green shoulder bag. 

"No problem. I have to go too." Said Draco checking his watch.

Hermione started to run towards a tall building that looked really important when Draco stopped her.

"Hey, would you mind having lunch or dinner with me sometime?" Draco called out; his cheeks and neck burning a bit.

Hermione thought about it for a moment then nodded. She walked quickly back over to him with a blue note card. It was her address, phone number and office number.

"Just give me a call when you want to meet me. Bye." Hermione said running even quicker to the regal looking building.

Draco smirked and continued on his way to wherever he was going. 

(The next afternoon. Hermione didn't have work)

Ring, ring 

"Hello, it's Hermione." She answered, continuing to straighten her nice home.

"Hey it's Draco. I was wondering if today would be a good time to have lunch?" Draco asked on the other end.

Hermione squealed and plopped down on her couch and thought it over for a moment.

"Of course today is a good day. What time and where?" Hermione said, getting her planner book.

"How about in 30 min at Panera Bread?"

"I love that restaurant. Ok, see you then. Bye." Said Hermione, hanging up the phone.

(Draco)

"Ok that wasn't so hard. There's nothing wrong with me having lunch with her, and I haven't gone mental. It's just time to turn over a new leaf." Draco said to his mirror image, which smirked back at him.

(3 min before the time)

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the door, checking his watch. Soon he saw two feet stop in front of him and tap his shoulder.

"I'm here, sorry if I'm late. I couldn't find my car keys." Said Hermione, smiling brightly.

"You're not late at all. Ready to go in, I'm starving." Said Draco, starting to loosen up a bit.

Hermione giggled and walked in. During lunch they talked about their jobs and whom they talked to recently. Hermione was starting to grow a fondness for Draco while he was doing the same. Soon the wonderful lunch was over and they walked out together.

"Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun." Said Hermione, messing with her purse zipper.

"No problem. Do you want to do this again some other day?" Draco asked, feeling suddenly foolish.

"Yeah, I'd love to. You have my number so feel free to call." Said Hermione, waving and going to her car.

Draco watched her drive off and wished that he could have said more. He drove home to his small one bedroom apartment and turned on his magical TV. Not a single thing could keep Hermione out of his head. Everything sounded like her laugh or smelled like her perfume. He wasn't in love but had a sort of crush on her.

(Hermione)

Hermione's home was really cute. A four bedroom 2 bath cottage on her own bit of land, from her rich dentist parents. There were pictures on the wall of pressed flowers or Harry and Ron. There was a nice living room and small kitchen. Hermione whisked off to her room and grabbed her fluffy white diary and began to write.

'Malfoy, or rather Draco. Has been really sweet over the past few days. Either this is some sort of horrid trick or he's really changed for the better. I wonder what Ron and Harry would say if I told them about our encounters? I have to see him again, hopefully soon. Yours forever, Hermione.'

After hiding the diary in her spot Hermione took a short nap before the phone rang. It was Draco.

"Hello." Answered Hermione, stretching.

"Hey. Sorry if this is a bad time, but I just wanted to know if you'd go to the fall ball with me next week?" asked Draco, crossing his fingers.

Hermione checked her planner and gasped.

"I'm sorry but I'm going with a guy at work. But I'll see you there, I'm sorry again." Said Hermione glumly.

"It's alright. Talk to you later then." Said Draco sadly, hanging up the phone.

Hermione suddenly felt kind of upset. If only they met up a week ago. But at least they'd see each other.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I HOPE THAT THIS REMAKE IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE. SOME LIKED IT AND OTHERS DIDN'T. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I MIGHT CONTINUE. 3

-JENNIFER


	2. love you

Thank you, all who wrote reviews. I really appreciate it. And I'll try to slow things down a bit. Well I own none of this but the way the characters act and what they do. Besides that I own none of this.  
  
Hermione took his hand and led him to a little room that had nothing in it or on it.  
  
"Apparo!" said Hermione  
  
With these words the walls filled with notes and pictures of this guy that Malfoy didn't know.  
  
"Who is this and why are you showing me this Hermione?" asked a stunned Draco.  
  
"This dear Malfoy is the guy that I will always love, you see he is a muggle and I just so happen to love him," said Hermione swishing away the pictures and notes. ", What I said before was a mistake, I can't love you sorry."  
  
And with that she gave Draco a little nip on the cheek and walked him to the door. And she didn't bother to look at him as he made his way down the little road that she lived on.  
  
------Draco view-----  
  
"I can't believe that I actually told her my feelings, how could I be so stupid!" yelled Draco to himself.  
  
As he headed home he had no idea that the fair Hermione was keeping a close watch on him with a charm that she had just discovered. The spell or charm was too keep watch over him and make sure that no other person would steal his heart in the way that she did. For she didn't know it at that time, she was indeed falling in love with Draco.  
  
Over the next few weeks Draco would watch Hermione as she went to the same coffee shop with her boyfriend. Until one day he wasn't there to watch what he had been hoping was going to happen, the muggle boyfriend was going to brake Hermione's heart and where was she going to go? Malfoy.  
  
When the event did happen Hermione ran home and much to her surprise the charm had worked, you see whenever Hermione needed Draco he would for no reason at all just appear.  
  
"Oh Draco, my evil boyfriend broke up with me, he found out that I was a witch!" cried Hermione  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm here and I could care less what you were, even if you're not the same as me." Said Draco putting his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.  
  
That night Hermione couldn't stop crying, every time that she went into that little white room she came out crying. So Draco insisted on staying with her until she was happy with herself again. That night Hermione also fell asleep in Draco's arms.  
  
Over the next few days Hermione only used magic to sort out her problems. Like since she was so upset she used a cleaning spell to take a shower or bath. And she never did her hair any more it was now in this little lop sided bun that always came loose.  
  
"Hermione I have a surprise, would you please come down here!" yelled Draco when he had arrived at her house.  
  
Hermione came down the steps and looked terrible, her hair was an absolute mess and her clothes where all saggy (Draco wasn't going to complain about this) and she looked like she died and came back.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione scratching her head.  
  
"I have two gifts, 1. A beautiful gown, gloves and jewelry, and 2. Two tickets for us to go to a ball and watch a movie." Said Draco smiling hopefully  
  
"Well what do you say?" he asked again  
  
"I say yes!" said Hermione running into Draco causing him to drop everything.  
  
That night Hermione took a real bath and did her hair very elegantly, It was up in this like twisty bun that she did with magic and the dress fit her figure very nicely perking up her chest a little. Her shoes well let's just say that they matched her dress. All make-up was applied with magic.  
  
Draco looked absolutely stunning! His hair yes it was slicked back and his suit that he wore was pure white that really brought out his beautiful eyes. All of him was applied with magic too.  
  
"Hermione are you ready, the ball won't begin until 10:30 but I wanted to walk around the park with you!" yelled Draco.  
  
"I'm coming just looking for the right lipstick." Hermione yelled back  
  
Finally she was done. Thank goodness Draco got such a good dress. They cut off the lights and they were off.  
  
A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! I'LL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER NOT SO BASED ON LOOKS AND SUCH. AND THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR THE GOOD TIPS! I OWE YOU ONE!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	3. confessions

I hope that you like the story so far. I'm really trying to make this story the best that I can. Well here goes the next chappie. I own none of this.  
  
When they arrived at the park everyone stared at them.  
  
"Did you notice that everyone was staring at us?" asked Hermione  
  
"I did. But I don't care. You're the only one that I'm staring at." Said Draco taking Hermione's hand in his.  
  
Hermione blushed And Kissed Draco lightly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Draco feeling his lips.  
  
Hermione just smiled. Draco pulled out a little velvet green box and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" asked Hermione taking the box.  
  
"Just open it." Said Draco.  
  
Hermione opened it. Inside was a very beautiful diamond ring. Draco took it and placed it on her finger.  
  
"I know that you probably don't like me, but just in case you change your mind, I want you to have this." Said Draco.  
  
"Read the inscription."  
  
The ring read:  
  
This ring is a symbol of love from Draco Malfoy to the fair and beautiful Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh Draco this is so beautiful. Thank you so much!" said Hermione pulling Draco in for kiss.  
  
Draco embraced Hermione around the waist and pushed up against her. Finally they pulled apart. Hermione just smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. They started to walk to the ball and on the way Hermione didn't notice but she was holding Draco's hand laced. When they arrived at the ball everyone was just looking at them, every move that they made. So that the party would have something to remember Draco pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss in which she opened her mouth for.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" said Hermione  
  
"What's wrong?" said Draco taking her hand.  
  
"Look it's my boyfriend, he's with your old flame or what not, Pansy Parkinson." Said Hermione starting to walk out crying.  
  
Draco couldn't take one more day of her crying. He just had to do something. Draco went over and pulled out his wand and said "ADAVA KEDAVRA!" there was this bright flash of green light. Hermione ran in and saw that her boyfriend was lying dead on the ground. Everyone in the room was just staring. One guy started to call the police. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they walked home.  
  
"Draco, what was that for?" asked Hermione  
  
"I couldn't bear to have you upset over that guy. I love you way too much to see you suffer like that." Said Draco when they reached her house.  
  
"Well bye." Said Draco kissing her hand.  
  
"Wait Draco, I want you to stay. I have something that I wanted to show you." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco came in and followed Hermione up the steps to her room. The room was lit with candles and the room was covered in white and red roses. There was also a bath filled with water that stayed hot until Hermione told it other wise.  
  
"What did you want to show me Hermione. Hermione?" said Draco.  
  
Hermione was in the bathroom changing into these clothes that she had saved from her mother. It was a red push up and little red underpants. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw her.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hermione going up to Draco.  
  
"Nothing, what's all this for?" asked Draco looking a little flushed.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Take off your clothes and join me for a bath." Said Hermione going into the bathroom.  
  
(A/N: if you were wondering if they were going in the same bath. Well yes but Hermione was going to put on a bathing suit made just for baths and Draco too.)  
  
When they got into the bath Hermione got up close to Draco.  
  
"What I wanted to tell you is . . . I love you too Draco with all my heart." Said Hermione starting to cry just a little.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I was hoping that you did, don't cry I'm here now." Said Draco slowly kissing off Hermione's tears headed for her lips.  
  
A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPIE. I'M TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS STORY A GOOD ONE. REVEIWS PLEASE!  
  
-JENNIFER 


	4. his first

Hello all. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. If anything is wrong with my story please feel free to tell me. Disclaimer: want to know a secret. (Leans over to your ear) I don't own any of this!  
  
When Draco reached her lips Hermione wrapped her legs around him. So instead of him hugging her, he was carrying her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Draco laughing a little bit.  
  
"I'm holding on for as long as I can." Said Hermione smiling.  
  
Draco chose to stay at Hermione's house that night. Hermione was glad that he did. Since she had a boyfriend she had done this before and but Draco had not. So she had to go a little easy on him. But actually he didn't really need Hermione's help. He was a pro in no time. (A/N: THIS THAT I AM REFERING TO IS "IT" AND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT THAT IS). Before long Hermione's cheeks were pink with heat and Draco's cheeks were too pink, not to mention his ear was pink too.  
  
"So what did you think?" asked Hermione putting Draco's head on her chest like a baby.  
  
"I liked it. But I can't stop shaking will I ever stop?" said Draco.  
  
"Oh course you will, that's just the affect of your nerves. The same thing happened to me." Said Hermione kissing his forehead.  
  
Draco stayed in bed that day. And Hermione had to go to work.  
  
********AT HERMIONE'S OFFICE*********  
  
"Hello Dr. Granger, my, my you look happy this morning. Did you run into someone?" said her assistant.  
  
"I just got a new boyfriend. We knew each other at the school that I went to." Said Hermione doing up her hair in the corner. You see the office that she worked in was all muggles. And the only way that she knew how to do her hair was with magic so she did it in the corner.  
  
Hermione's first appointment was with a let's say a 17 year old girl. Her parents told Hermione that she had been sleeping more and that she wouldn't leave the bathroom. Hermione told the girls parents to leave while she ran some tests.  
  
"So what do you feel when I touch your belly button?" asked Hermione touching the girls belly button.  
  
The girl barfed on the floor.  
  
"I see." Was all that Hermione could say.  
  
When the results came back from the tests that Hermione took. She just looked at the girl in sympathy. Hermione took the papers to the girls parents. It turns out that the girl was 3 months pregnant and was beginning to show. The girl's parents took her by the wrist and thanked Hermione.  
  
Draco came to visit Hermione during her lunch break.  
  
"Baby, couldn't you wait till I got home? I would have been there in 30 minuets." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco put his hands in her back pockets on her pants, kissed her and said "no".  
  
They stood there like that for a moment until Hermione's nurse came by and told her to get moving. Someone had a real bad fall and needed to see her. Hermione kissed Draco and promised she would be home soon.  
  
"So who was that guy that you were with?" asked the nurse looking back at Draco.  
  
"That is my boyfriend. Isn't he just the greatest? Did you know that last night was his first time with "it"." Said Hermione putting on some gloves.  
  
A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. WAS IT TOO SHORT WAS IT TOO LONG WHAT. PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVEIWS. NO HARSH ONES PLEASE AND THANK YOU.  
  
-ALWAYS JENNIFER 


	5. we can?

How did you like last chapter? Did you know that I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the plot and the settings and other stuff that you don't recognize. It's true.  
  
When Hermione was done, just as she promised she would come straight home. Draco was asleep on the couch with the STANDARD BOOK OF SPELLS open and turned to chapter seven: how to open locked doors. Of course Hermione already knew that spell.  
  
"Draco, I'm home." Said Hermione rubbing his forehead softly.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and got up.  
  
"What took you so long? I missed you so much." Said Draco picking up Hermione and spinning her around.  
  
"I told you I'd be back. Now take me upstairs so that we could have some fun." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco took her upstairs and upstairs on the bed was another little white box. Hermione picked it up and looked inside. Inside was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. I made a rainbow across her face.  
  
"Draco what's this." Asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, while you were at work it seemed like you would never get home. That's what I feel every second that I'm near you. Hearing your laugh or seeing you smile. Hermione I can't live like that. I need you so please say that you'll be my wife. I love you." Said Draco going down on one knee.  
  
"Draco, I feel like that too every second that I'm away from you. And yes it would make me very happy to be your wife." Said Hermione  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. Was he going to cry? Was he going to cheer for joy? Instead of doing those things he kissed Hermione very lovingly.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. You've just made me the happiest person in this universe." Said Draco kissing her again.  
  
Draco and Hermione called all their lost friends and told them the great news. The only ones who weren't happy were Crabe, Goyle, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Hermione how could you do this!" yelled Ron and Harry in unison when they arrived at their house.  
  
"What do you mean how could I do this. I love Draco and he really loves me. You should have heard his proposal. And besides I'm a grown lady, I can take care of myself." Said Hermione  
  
"Hermione I'm so happy for you. Don't mind them, they were the same way when I married Collin Creevy." Said Ginny.  
  
"I had no idea that you married Collin." Said Hermione looking at her friend with a shocked ecspression.  
  
"Of course. I would have to be married to get this baby." Said Ginny hugging her baby.  
  
When Draco looked over at Hermione holding Ginny's baby and he saw that gleam in her eyes he just knew that Hermione was thinking of adding an addition to their not yet stared family.  
  
When everyone had gone to a hotel for the night. (The wedding was going to be a week from then. They wanted to get married as soon as possible). Draco wanted to discuss something with Hermione.  
  
"I saw the way that you looked at Ginny's baby. I know you want one." Said Draco putting an arm around Hermione.  
  
"I do, but if you don't we don't have to." Said Hermione getting up.  
  
Draco saw the light disappear from her eyes and knew that he must always keep her happy.  
  
"Hermione, we could have a baby a . . ." stared Draco he couldn't finish because Hermione was already starting to kiss him.  
  
Draco pulled her off for a second.  
  
"I was trying to say after we get married ok." Said Draco. "Now back to the kissing"  
  
Hermione was too happy for words when she called Ginny the next morning.  
  
########THE PHONE#######  
  
"Ginny guess what my pookie said." Said Hermione blushing with happiness.  
  
" What?" Ginny asked just as excited.  
  
"Draco doesn't mind if we have a baby, but it has to be after the wedding." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well good luck. I have to hang up, my darling Collin is home. Bye" said Ginny hanging up the phone.  
  
When Draco had gotten home from moving out of his old home he saw Hermione sitting by the phone and decided to surprise her. He came up behind her and blew in her ear. And kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Hi Draco, how did things go when you went to visit your friends and family?" asked Hermione kissing Draco back.  
  
"My mother was thrilled but my father well he can't remember what I said I put a memory charm on him so that he can't remember that you're different from me. My friends were gone when I went to explain. I think they went to the dark lord." Said Draco picking up Hermione.  
  
"Where are we going, I have to go and hire more people in my office so that I can stay with you longer." Said Hermione.  
  
"I know." Said Draco plainly.  
  
When they reached upstairs there was another door that Hermione never noticed before. When Draco put her down they walked over to it together. Inside was a baby nursery. Painted and furnished.  
  
"Draco when did you have time to do this?" asked Hermione  
  
"I did it while you went shopping for the wedding. I bewitched some brushes and the tools and that's how I did this, why don't you like it?" said Draco looking kind of worried.  
  
"Draco I love it!" exclaimed Hermione giving Draco a kiss that seemed to make time stand still just for them.  
  
A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK. IT TOOK UP THREE PAGES. THE LONGEST THAT I HAVE EVER TYPED. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN THE REVEIEWS THAT YOU GIVE ME. IN THE TIME THAT YOU'RE READING THIS YOUR REVIEW COULD ALREADY BE DONE! HOPP TO IT! 


	6. The wedding

Hey guys! I don't own any of this as you already know. Let's get on with the story!  
  
When they finally broke apart, Hermione hugged Draco and went down stairs to make more plans for the wedding.  
  
'Girls. Little things can make them so happy.' Draco said to himself as he went down stairs.  
  
"So 'Mione have you decited on what the bridesmaids are going to wear?" asked Draco that night during the commercial of the movie they were watching.  
  
"I was thinking maybe a light blue color, or frosted liliac. What do you think love?" said Hermione putting her cup down.  
  
"I think that frosted liliac sounds nice. And what about your dress. We're getting married in a few days." Said Draco running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ginny and I are going to pick it up tomorrow." Said Hermione  
  
That night Hermione and Draco slept well and they had wonderful dreams of the upcoming wedding. The next morning Ginny was there with her sweet baby boy named Darian.  
  
"So Ginny, ready to shop till we drop?" asked Hermione putting on her jacket.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. I wonder how long Darian will stay asleep?" said Ginny bundling him up.  
  
Hermione kissed Draco goodbye and she was off. When they arrived at the shop the dress she wanted was waiting for her. Then she and Ginny looked around for the bridesmaid stuff. Finally they saw it, a long 'v' neck line and no straps but that didn't matter the dress also came with somewhat warm shawls. Ginny and Hermione fell in love with dress in an instant and bought enough for the entire party of girls and they went home. And much to Ginny's surprise the baby didn't cry once!  
  
"Baby, I'm home!" called Hermione.  
  
No one answered.  
  
'I guess Draco went to buy his stuff. The wedding's tomorrow.' Said Hermione to herself.  
  
Hermione fell asleep on the couch and when she awoke she saw that Draco had come home and had decorated the house with light blue and white streamers. (that was the theam for the wedding since it was in winter.)  
  
"Hermione, love what do you think?" asked Draco embracing her.  
  
"I love it. Did you and the guys go and pick up your stuff?" said Hermione looking up at Draco who was a little taller than she was.  
  
"Of course. I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight so that I can get ready with the guys and the girls can stay here with you until the wedding." Said Draco kissing Hermione's head softly.  
  
"Oh I'm going to miss you." Said Hermione kissing Draco with a lot of love.  
  
"I'll be home forever soon. Just wait till tomorrow." Said Draco kissing her one last time and leaving.  
  
The girls had a wonderful night. They played games and taught each other new spells, and painted their nails and did new hair styles. And then they all looked at old pictures of when they were in school. Every one had kids except Hermione. The guys also had a wonderful time. They played a game of yard quittich and a few games of exploding snap and Wizards chess.  
  
The day of the wedding Hermione was so nervous she almost got sick and Draco had to lie down for a moment. Sure they wanted to get married. But this was a very big step for them both. But they were willing to do it.  
  
!!!!!~*~*~IN HERMIONE'S BACK YARD.  
  
The yard was beautiful. Everything was just as planned. Draco and the guys all went up to the alter and waited for the women to come. One at a time the bridesmaids came with the beautiful frosted liliac dresses. Their hair was up in high twisty buns covered in liliacs. Hermione's dress was the best of all. She had a nice white skirt that came up to her hips and her shirt was short and exposed her bellybutton and she wore white snow boots with fax fur and the light jacket that she wore over her outfit was trimmed in the fax fur also. Her hair was also in a twisty bun with white roses. Her lipstick was white giving her that snow queen look. Every one stared at her admiring her.  
  
'Wow you look so beautiful.' Whispered Draco when she got up to him.  
  
'You don't look so bad yourself.' Hermione whispered back.  
  
Hermione's vows:  
  
Draco, we have come such a long way. You used to hate me and I used to hate you. But looks like we've changed. I can't wait to wake up every morning and know that I'm yours forever and you're mine forever. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. We are going to spend the happiest times in our lives with each other forever. I love you Draco Malfoy and I want to be your wife.  
  
Draco's vows:  
  
Hermione, Yes indeed we have come a long way. But truth be told, I have always liked you. And I will continue to love you no matter what. Here we are going to spend the rest of our lives together and I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn't a dream. I'm standing here with the girl that I love and always will love. I love you more than anything Hermione Granger and I want to be your husband.  
  
Everyone was teary eyed including the pastor.  
  
"Please give each other your rings." Said the pastor.  
  
"Hermione take this ring and know that I will forever more love you." Said Draco putting the ring on Hermione's finger.  
  
"I do." Said Hermione smiling and crying at the same time.  
  
"Draco take this ring and know that I will always be yours and you will always be mine. I love you." Said Hermione putting the ring on Draco's finger.  
  
"I do." Said Draco smiling.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Said the pastor.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Every one awwed. And what really made it special, it started to snow.  
  
During the reception which was held at the same place as the ball was, the first song was playing for Draco and Hermione.  
  
OH STARRY NIGHT I've waited all of my life For the day when love appears Like a fairy tale in days gone by He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me And how can I tell him what he means to me My heart stands still—has he come?  
  
Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him Here in my lonely room Waiting for my prince to come Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign And I hope that his heart longs for mine He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night Is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night How will I know Will his love show? Is he my own true love?  
  
A/N: HEY DUDES AND DUDETTS. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. THE SONG "OH STARRY NIGHT" IS FROM MY SAILOR MOON CD AND IS OWNED BY MICHAEL BENGHIAT. I WOULD PLEASE LIKE TO HAVE AT LEAST THREE REVEIWS EACH CHAPTER.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	7. The honeymoon

How did you like the last chapter? Well it only gets better. And you all know that I don't own any of it.  
  
"Hermione, how did you like the wedding?" asked Draco on the plane to a wizard hotel in the Bahamas.  
  
"I loved it, it was everything that I hoped and dreamed it would be." Said Hermione covering herself in a blanket.  
  
The flight was wonderful. They got to watch this movie about these babies that went to France. (Rugrats in Pairs). Hermione slept most of the way and Draco never let go of her hand. When they arrived Draco carried Hermione to the hotel using a portkey, which was a thing from the top of a wedding cake.  
  
"My wife and I will not be needing a maid. We'll be quite busy." Said Draco with a little mischievous smile on his face.  
  
The hotel manager understood quite well and gave them a little wink. The room was beautiful, the floor was a ruby color, and the bed was covered in silk ruby colored sheets and comforters. Everything was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Oh darling, this room is so gorgeous!" said Hermione taking off her coat.  
  
"No, this room is nowhere as gorgeous as you." Said Draco putting his arms around her.  
  
"Are you just saying that?" Asked Hermione knowing what the answer would be.  
  
Draco said nothing but steer Hermione over to the bed and started to kiss her. The feeling was wonderful, like a small fire was going through both of their bodies. Draco stripped Hermione of her clothes and did the same to himself.  
  
"Wow, you're even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Said Draco kissing her neck.  
  
"We've done this before, why are you acting like this is your first time?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Last time we were just friends, this time you are mine and I am yours." Said Draco running his fingers through her hair.  
  
All night they went at it. The hotel management was getting a lot of complaints. But there was nothing they could do about it. They were the highest paying customers.  
  
The next morning Hermione found Draco with his head on her chest, right in between her breastbones. Hermione smiled to herself and ran her fingers through his hair softly and woke him up.  
  
"Draco, baby we have to get dressed." Said Hermione stroking his head.  
  
"Good morning, is every thing alright?" said Draco getting up.  
  
"No I'm alright. I just wanted to take a shower so that we could go sight seeing or something." Said Hermione picking up the phone.  
  
"Whom are you calling?" asked Draco kissing her forehead.  
  
"The front desk, I need something. Just go and take a shower." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco went and took a shower and went down to get breakfast. And what Hermione had called for was a bewitched pregnancy test. Since it was bewitched it would not make a false prediction. After her shower she still had the door locked and she took the test which was quite fast. The test came out positive! Hermione was thrilled.  
  
"Draco, Draco!" called Hermione.  
  
Thinking that she was hurt Draco came running.  
  
"What are you alright?" asked Draco taking out his wand and looking around.  
  
"I'm fine. We're going to have a baby! I just took the test." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
Draco was over whelmed with joy. He picked her up spun her around and kissed her softly. Which almost made Hermione's towel fall.  
  
"Hermione I'm so happy! We just got married and now in nine months we will be starting a new family." Said Draco kissing her again.  
  
"I love you Mr. Draco Malfoy." Said Hermione kissing him and giving him a hug.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." Said Draco returning the gesture.  
  
Then Draco lifted up Hermione's shirt and kissed her tummy softly.  
  
A/N: HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? REMEMBER 3 REVEIWS FOR EVERY CHAPTER.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	8. Draco, nooo!

Hello everyone! I got this horrid review from this person called TOGETHER reader! That person has no right to tell me that my story sucks! They didn't use their user name because they're probably worried that I'll say something wrong about their story. Well guess what, I'm not like that at all! And it just so happens that I like sailor moon, and no it is not 1995! The adults in Japan and China still watch it! Well anyway, here goes my story. And by the way my story can be anyway that I want it to be. And I did not make Hermione a slut; I messed up in the description. And I don't like to use love words that much. Once again to my story.  
  
Draco and Hermione went to the beach and had a wonderful picnic, as the sun was setting over the horizon making the sky turn pink, purple, and gold. Nothing could have ruined that day. The seagulls were flying over head and the waves were crashing against the shore. And there was a light breeze.  
  
"Isn't this so beautiful? I could stay here forever." Said Hermione letting the wind brush against her.  
  
"Yeah this is great. Maybe we should come here once the baby is born?" Draco said picking up a seashell and looking it over.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco with a warm smile that caught him by surprise.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Is it something I said?" asked Draco looking over himself.  
  
"No, everything is alright. You can't wait to have this baby can you?" said Hermione packing the basket to go.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to spend a lot of good times together." Said Draco putting down the shell and helping put everything away.  
  
They sent for someone to pick up the basket and take it back to their room because they wanted to have a walk along the beach. As they walked down the most amazing things happened, a bottlenose dolphin jumped out of the water like in one of those cool movies or in a picture.  
  
"Wow that was beautiful." Said Hermione looking fixed at that spot. Then she felt Draco take her hand.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you . . ." Draco started but he didn't finish.  
  
Hermione looked and saw a flash of bright purple light and knew that was another wizard with the spell somewhat like a petrifying curse, but this one causes pain.  
  
"Draco, wake up, Draco please!" yelled Hermione. Everyone was staring at her; finally someone came to help her.  
  
"Did you see who did it?" asked the wizard  
  
"No, he wanted to tell me something, then I saw a flash of purple light." Said Hermione starting to cry.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it could be?"  
  
"Yes, I believe that it could have been one of his friends, Vincent Golye or was that Vincent Crabbe." Said Hermione thinking hard.  
  
"It doesn't matter what the first name was, they answer to Crabbe and Goyle." Said Hermione holding Draco's hand.  
  
"Let's take him to the hospital and then I'll look around for stuff." Said the wizard.  
  
"And by the way, Hermione, It's I Seamus Finnigin (A/N: I THINK I SPELLED HIS NAME RIGHT ()"  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. You see Seamus was in Gryfinddorr with her 5 years ago. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor took over right away.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, are you aware that your husband has been hit with an almost unbreakable charm. I said almost Mrs. Malfoy. (Hermione almost fainted when she heard unbreakable) Mrs. Malfoy are you also aware that you are 1 day pregnant?" said the doctor looking at his clipboard.  
  
"Yes I did know that I was pregnant. And how long will it take to make him well. I've read about these charms." Said Hermione, going through her bag for a book on charms.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy we can give him a potion that can make him unpetrified but he will be unable to do much for awhile and will have to stay in bed, I'd say for about a month. The best place for him to sleep is in a room that doesn't get much traffic and he should only be fed the richest foods. Is that understood Mrs. Malfoy?" said the doctor looking at Hermione sternly.  
  
"Yes. I'll do anything to get him back. Thank you doctor." Said Hermione getting out another book.  
  
That night Hermione didn't leave Draco's side. He had just been given the potion and the process was very painful. So as she read a book little grunts and moans would interrupt her. She just looked over at him and said: "All will be ok soon, we'll be home soon my love."  
  
A/N: HELLO! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY NEW CHAPPIE? I TRIED AND MAKE IT DISCRIPTIVE. I DON'T THINK I DID A VERY GOOD JOB THOUGH. WELL THREE REVEIEWS PER CHAPTER.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	9. a girl

Hi everyone let's get started with this new chapter. And guess what I don't own anything.  
  
After a month and a half of complete bed rest, Draco was ready to get up. He looked all over for Hermione. Then he smelled something burning. It was coming from the kitchen.  
  
When he got down the steps he noticed that Hermione was cooking cookies or a cake. She had flour all over herself. She had on this cute pink dress that rose a little in front because of the baby. Draco couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Good afternoon." Whispered Draco.  
  
Hermione froze for a second.  
  
"Hi Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, turning around quickly.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco in for a passionate kiss, and she held on for as long as she could.  
  
"Are you all right 'Mione?" asked Draco when he noticed that Hermione was starting to cry a little bit.  
  
"I'm fine. I just thought that I lost you. Every now and then you would start to make noises from the pain of the potion that was given to you." Said Hermione pulling Draco closer.  
  
"Hermione, I would never leave you. I'm going to do all that I can to keep you happy, no matter what. I promise." Draco said.  
  
While the cookies were baking Draco and Hermione went outside to sit on the porch swing. Hermione sat in Draco's lap. And he held on to her. His arms around her resting on top of hers which were on her tummy.  
  
There was a nice breeze and the air around them was still and quiet.  
  
"Draco." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yes love." Answered Draco.  
  
" The baby is going to be a girl." Exclaimed Hermione looking back at Draco.  
  
His face was filled with love and happiness all at once. He couldn't believe it, He, him, Draco Malfoy was going to have a baby girl with Hermione.  
  
"Really, we're going to have a girl." Asked Draco rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Yeah. I found out last week." Said Hermione, taking a tighter grip on his hands, the baby had just kicked.  
  
"Did you feel that?, Was that her?" asked Draco.  
  
"Umm hmm." Said Hermione.  
  
The cookies were burned. For dinner Draco and Hermione went out. It was this nice place that was on a boat.  
  
"Are you happy Hermione?" asked Draco taking her hands across the table.  
  
"Yes I'm very happy." Hermione said smiling.  
  
When they got home Draco and Hermione took a nice bath with bubbles that smelled like vanilla.  
  
The next day Draco couldn't find Hermione in the bed. Instead he found a howler.  
  
It was Hermione's voice: "Good morning Draco! I had to go to the office. I promise that I'll be home as soon as possible. Don't worry, I'm going to be all right. See you later babe."  
  
Draco got dressed and went to the office. When he found Hermione, he brought her into an empty room.  
  
"Draco, didn't you get my letter. I told you I'd be home soon." Said Hermione kissing him softly.  
  
"Yes I got it, I can't be away from you that long." Said Draco jokingly returning the kiss but with more oomph.  
  
Draco put his hand in her back pockets and kissed her again but with more love.  
  
He parted her lips with his tongue and she gladly let him in. They massaged each other's tongues but quickly let go before anyone walked in.  
  
Draco finally left, letting Hermione get back to work.  
  
"Who was that guy Hermione?" asked Hermione's secretary Susan.  
  
"That's my husband." Said Hermione wiping her lips then signing some papers.  
  
"What was he doing here and why does he keep coming here?" Asked Susan.  
  
"He loves me a lot. Every time I'm away too long he'll come and look for me."  
  
"Gosh. I wish I had a guy like that."  
  
BRN: Hey guys! Please Review 'TOGETHER"! Also, check out my story!  
  
A/N: HI EVERYONE. WHAT DID YOU THINK? DOES HAVING A BETA READER HELP ANY WITH THE WAY I WRITE MY STORIES? REMEMBER I NEED 3 REVEIWS PER CHAPTER. I'VE STARTED ON THE NEXT ONE BUT I NEED THOSE REVEIWS.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	10. Surprises and a Baby shower

Hey there everyone! I'm so glad that all of you have enjoyed my story so far. And you all know that I own nothing except for the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
When Hermione got home Draco was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Hi Draco." said Hermione, giving him a kiss on the head.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming to the office again." Draco said, not looking away from the show.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I enjoyed our little make-out session," Hermione joked.  
  
"Let's go upstairs so we can do a little more than making-out!" Draco said seducing and picked her up and brought her upstairs.  
  
Over the next few months, Hermione had grown to the size of what looked like two fully blown-up balloons, and a half of a beach ball. Every where she went she had to waddle.  
  
"Are you alright babe?" asked Draco, as Hermione grabbed her tummy.  
  
" I'm fine. She just kicked. Do you want to feel?" said Hermione getting up and going over to Draco.  
  
Draco put his hand on her bellybutton and felt her kick.  
  
"That felt weird. Does she do that all the time?" Draco said feeling it again.  
  
"Yeah, most of the time."  
  
"Sweetie, we need to think of a name. At the rate that she's going I'll probably go to the hospital in 3 weeks." said Hermione sitting next to Draco.  
  
"I was thinking about maybe Sabrina Elizabeth Malfoy." Draco said running his fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
"I like that name. Sabrina it is then." said Hermione kissing Draco softly.  
  
That night Hermione got a letter from Ginny.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^The letter&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Dear Hermione and Draco, I was hoping that since the due date for the baby draws closer, we could have a baby shower at your place or my place. Send your reply by return owl.  
  
Your good friend, Ginny Creevy.  
  
Hermione returned the letter saying that she would love to have the shower at Ginny's and it was a wonderful idea. The shower was going to take place on the 5th of August.  
  
"Draco, we're going to a baby shower at Ginny's in two weeks since Sabrina will be born two weeks after that I'm hoping." Said Hermione kissing Draco good morning.  
  
"Alright dear, whatever you want." Draco said without giving it another thought.  
  
That day Hermione had dragged Draco to a birthing class, since this was both of their first babies, Hermione thought it was a good idea to learn the basics and all that important stuff.  
  
"Alright class, does everyone have their baby dolls and pillows." said the instructor named Beth.  
  
"Okay, does anyone know how to change a babies diaper?" asked Beth. Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"First you take off the soiled one, then you wipe your baby off, if you must add powder or cream then place on a new diaper and you'll have a happy baby." said Hermione looking very happy with herself for knowing.  
  
"Very good Mrs. Malfoy. Now if you all were listening then you should be able to do this with your doll no problem."  
  
Everyone did it just as Hermione had said. Then the relaxing part came. It was time to practice the breathing exercises.  
  
"Alright men. Is your wife comfortable, is she resting on her pillow like I showed you?" said Beth going around the room.  
  
"Okay, when I say go, please start with the breathing, when the timer goes off the first contraction will be over. Ready and begin."  
  
"I want to hear some coaching here. Let's do this." said Beth sounding like professor McGonagall.  
  
"Alright Hermione you can do it. In and out. Good job, take a deep breath and do it again. That's my girl." Said Draco kissing Hermione on her forehead.  
  
The classes went really well, Hermione seemed to have enjoyed herself a great deal.  
  
"Did you have fun my love?" asked Draco when they got home.  
  
"Yeah. It really taught me a lot. I can't wait to go again next week to learn how to nurse."  
  
"Nurse, I thought all babies drunk from bottles?" said Draco smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Draco be serious, you know nurse as in breast feeding. I read somewhere that it was more healthy for the baby than bottled milk."  
  
During their shower Draco massaged Hermione's back, from behind she didn't look pregnant. But the second she turned around you could tell instantly.  
  
"Draco, do you think the baby will be beautiful, will she be smart, will she be . . ." Hermione started, but Draco stopped her by kissing her passionately.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Hermione looking up at Draco.  
  
"Stop worrying. She'll be the most perfect child."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because look at her mother, you're so beautiful, you're smart, you're everything that I and Sabrina could ever hope for." Said Draco kissing her again.  
  
Over the next few weeks Hermione still grew more and more. Her nursing class went well, she learned that if she squeezed her breast and a clear liquid came out, she would be going into labor any moment. (That's a true fact, I looked it up on this one web site.)  
  
When Hermione and Draco were ready for the shower he had to bring the car to the front door so that Hermione didn't have to walk as far.  
  
Ginny and Colin's place was beautiful. It looked like your ordinary fairy tale house. The house was covered in pink and white streamers, with a banner that said WELCOME BABY SABRINA! All the girls from Gryffindor were there and some Slytherin for Draco's sake.  
  
"Oh my gosh Hermione, you have gotten so big, the last time I saw you, you weren't pregnant yet. I don't think that I was that big with Darien." Said Ginny greeting her friend.  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Hermione said jokingly hugging Ginny back.  
  
Ginny laughed and let them into her home. Draco greeted with all the girls and then he started to feel out of place.  
  
"Ginny, were are all the guys, I feel lost." Said Draco.  
  
"The other guys felt the same way, so they went out back to talk about some stuff. The back door is right through the kitchen over there."  
  
Before Draco left he gave Hermione a big kiss, which made everyone go "awe". Draco blushed and ran outside.  
  
"Hermione you're so lucky. You have the perfect guy and now you're going to have his baby." said Lavender.  
  
"Yeah, he's so sweet. I love him so much." Said Hermione with a dazed look.  
  
"Don't you want to see what we all got you?" asked Ginny "Hermione are you alright?"  
  
"Ouch, yeah, I'm fine, let me see what you all got me." Said Hermione rubbing her tummy.  
  
Hermione actually wasn't fine. She was actually having contractions; she had been doing that since she woke up that morning.  
  
"So Draco, what's it like being married to a bookworm?" asked Lavender's husband. "When Lavender got pregnant, I couldn't get my say in on anything."  
  
"She can't help it that she's a bookworm, she really likes to read, so I let her. But Hermione has been really cool about the whole thing. And any day now we'll be having little Sabrina." Said Draco smiling.  
  
"Well congrats mate." said Ron patting him on the back.  
  
Inside the girls were having a great time, opening presents and talking about childbirth and how much they missed Hogwarts. Hermione's contractions were getting strong, by the look of the clock they were coming every 5 minuets.  
  
Finally Hermione asked to use the bathroom.  
  
'This can not be happening, the baby isn't do for another 2 weeks.' Hermione said to herself. Hermione felt a warm liquid go down her legs. 'Oh my gosh, my water just broke.'  
  
"Ginny, Help please!" called Hermione.  
  
Ginny came running.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to have the baby soon. Go and get Draco for me please and hurry, I don't think she can stay up there too much longer." Said Hermione a cold sweat coming down her face.  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could to get Draco.  
  
"Draco, Draco , Hermione's water just broke and she's been having contractions every 4 minutes now." said Ginny pulling Draco to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I'm here, let's go!" said Draco picking her up. When they got to the hospital, the medi-witch didn't need to be told twice what was happening. She admitted Hermione right away.  
  
"Do you want some medication Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind, you are dilated 10 centimeters already."  
  
"As I count to ten, with all your might push that baby out."  
  
Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand.  
  
"Alright, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Good one Mrs. Malfoy, the baby's head is crowning. You my dear are a very strong pusher."  
  
Draco's hands were turning red from Hermione squeezing them.  
  
"Come on baby you can do it. One more push." Draco said kissing Hermione.  
  
"That's right Hermione, one more push. Come on you can do it."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can do it love." said Draco as he watched the baby slide its way down into the medi-witches hands.  
  
"Hermione, she's out, the baby is out love!" screamed Draco going over to Hermione and feeling her head. Hermione's cheeks were pink and she was burning up.  
  
"Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to announce that you have a wonderful and healthy baby girl!" said the witch, putting Sabrina into Draco's arms.  
  
"Hermione look at our little girl, she's so beautiful, look at her eyes."  
  
Draco said so overwhelmed with joy that tears were coming down his cheeks as he looked at his daughter.  
  
Sabrina weighed 8 Lbs. and 7 oz. She was a very special baby. The gang that came with them all looked at Sabrina and looked at her unusual eyes.  
  
You see Sabrina's eyes were sky blue around her pupils, sea blue the next part and at last were midnight blue. They had no idea who she got these eyes from. All they knew was that they loved their baby.  
  
A/N: HELLO! NO THIS IS NOT THE END, I'LL TRY AND THINK OF SOME OTHER STUFF TOO. 3 REVEIEWS PER CHAPTER.  
  
-JENNIFER 


	11. EPLOUGE

Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I've been real busy with school and stuff like that, and plus I was working on another two stories. You all know that I don't own anything so here we go.  
  
EPLOUGE:  
  
It has been two years since Sabrina was born.  
  
"Come on sweetheart, let's go and see mommy at work." Said Draco, taking Sabrina out of her crib.  
  
Draco carried Sabrina into Hermione's office to see her. When Hermione noticed that they were waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Draco." Said Hermione, kissing him on his cheek.  
  
"Hello my sweet Sabrina." Said Hermione taking her away from Draco.  
  
"So babe, how is the little guy?" asked Draco, rubbing Hermione's tummy.  
  
"He's doing alright. I can't believe that we're having another one so soon." Said Hermione, letting Sabrina waddle over to a chair.  
  
"Yeah, our little family is expanding." Said Draco, watching Sabrina waddle over to another doctor.  
  
Later that night when Hermione came home she had to put Sabrina to bed. Then she went to watch T.V with Draco.  
  
"Draco when do you want to go back to the beach. You know the one that we went to when we got married." Said Hermione, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"How about tomorrow." Said Draco, putting his hands on Hermione's tummy, feeling the baby kick.  
  
"What are we going to name him by the way. He's due in three months." Said Hermione.  
  
"I was thinking maybe Christopher Allan Malfoy." Said Draco, kissing the top of Hermione's head.  
  
"I like that name a lot. You enjoy having children and naming them don't you?" asked Hermione, looking up at Draco.  
  
"Of course I do. As long as I have them all with you." Draco stated, picking Hermione up and carrying her upstairs.  
  
As they slept, Sabrina cried twice and both times Draco had to go and take care of her because she didn't want Hermione. Hermione noticed this and thought 'she really loves her father.' When they awoke Draco packed his and Hermione's clothes while Hermione packed Sabrina's clothes. She did her hair in two cute short pony-tails.  
  
When they got to the beach Sabrina was asleep so they let her sleep for another few minuets. When she awoke Draco dressed her in a bathing suit and then they went outside.  
  
"Love, look how much she likes the water." Said Hermione, watching Sabrina run back and forth across the waves.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm so glad that we had her. And I can't wait to have Christopher." Said Draco, kissing Hermione's tummy.  
  
They watched Sabrina run around some more until she came back over to Hermione.  
  
"What is it angel? Are you sleepy?" asked Hermione, parting Sabrina's dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeth mommy." Sabrina responded, lying her head on the blanket.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and he just for the first time since he's known her, how much he actually loved her. Hermione was just sitting there, absentmindedly playing with Sabrina's little curls. Draco reached over and put his hand under her chin lifting it up, and looked at her straight.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what just hit me but, I love you so much I can't stand it. I love everything about you, I love the way that you love our daughter. Here that, our daughter Hermione. If anything ever happened to you, Sabrina ,or Christopher I don't know what I'd do. I just know that I love you with all my heart. And I hope to never loose you." Draco stated, taking his hand away from Hermione.  
  
"Draco, I love you too. If I could love someone just as much, well there is, Sabrina, I love her but not in the same way as I love you. You mean more to me than you actually know. I just couldn't live on this earth if I didn't have you. And I'm positive that Sabrina loves you and Christopher will too. But not in the same way that I love you, no one can love you the way that I do." Hermione said.  
  
Draco leaned over to Hermione and hugged her. And whispered in her ear, "I love you.". And then he kissed her with all his heart. Trying not to wake Sabrina wasn't hard, Draco carefully put her in his place. Then he went back to kissing Hermione. He put one of his hands on her breast, Hermione put her arms around him and savored every little movement that he made. The wind started to blow softly. And then Christopher kicked again. When they pulled apart Draco held Hermione in his arms.  
  
Draco looked down at her.  
  
"Hi." He said stupidly.  
  
"Hi." Hermione returned, smiling up at Draco.  
  
#$$$%%^^%%^^$%  
  
"Did you really mean everything that you said?" asked Hermione, as they walked back to the hotel.  
  
"I truly did mean every word." Said Draco taking Hermione's hand.  
  
(Sabrina was in a magic stroller that could move its self.)  
  
"Did you mean every word?" asked Draco putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes I did. I wouldn't lie about something like that." Said Hermione, watching the stroller make a turn.  
  
"Babe, did you notice that we're in the same hotel that we conceived Sabrina in." said Draco, looking at Sabrina, her bottle was in her hand.  
  
"Yes I did love. Did I ever tell you how much I love this hotel?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why do you love this hotel?" asked Draco, in a mimicking voice like Hermione's.  
  
"I love it because I'm with you and Sabrina." Said Hermione.  
  
"I love you Hermione. Don't ever forget that." Draco said, stopping and looking at Hermione.  
  
"How could I forget, when I love you." Hermione said, taking Draco's hands and placing them on her overly large stomach.  
  
"We have two children. Soon we're having two children, how could I not love you for what you have done for me. I love you too." Said Hermione.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione again, but this time more public safety.  
  
Then they took each others hands and walked into the hotel to live a happy life with their daughter and soon to be son.  
  
A/N: HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY? I'VE REALLY TRIED TO MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE. BUT NOT EVERYONE SEEMS TO THINK SO. BUT OH WELL, I REALLY HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT. BYE.  
  
-JENNIFER 


End file.
